


Long Night

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [58]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Bobbi works in a bakery, but someone seems to be confused about where they are
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Bobbi Morse
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Feb 27

Bobbi watched the man open the door. He trudged toward her.

“Can I help you?” she asked him.

He stared. “One burger with fries please.”

Bobbi tried not to laugh. “Um, we don’t serve burgers. This is a bakery.”

The man looked at her, confused. “What?” He looked around, then blinked. “Bobbi?”

“Hi, Lincoln. Long night?”

He sighed. “You have no idea. I think every person in this town ended up in our ER last night.”

Bobbi walked around the counter. “Here, have a muffin and a kiss, then go take a nap.”

“You’re the best girlfriend ever,” Lincoln sighed.


End file.
